


Anna's Punishment and Reward

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: Master Robert's world [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, F/M, Master/Slave, Spanking, Victorian, corset training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Robert Returns Home after over a week of Absence for a Weekend of discipline and Play with his pet and wife, Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna's Punishment and Reward

Summary; Aftter more than a week of absence Master returns home for an evening of fun and discipline with his pet.

 

1\. Master Robert’s return

Robert Masterton pulled his key-ring out of the left front pocket of his slacks. He weighed it in his hands as if to make sure that it still held all the keys. In reality he did what he had done since the night before: after concluding the business deal that had kept him from his pet for ten days and nights he pictured what awaited him on the other side of the door. Anna, his beloved pet and wife, but foremost his pet, would be on her knees, waiting for him to come home, naked except for her collar, her wrist and ankle cuffs, her knees spread, her head held high but her eyes cast down on the pattern on the antique Persian rug he had brought home from another business trip over a year ago. Her hands would be clasped behind her back. Just as she was supposed to do whenever she returned from work before her Master. 

He unlocked the door and grabbed the telescope handle of his carry-all with his right hand. He pushed the door open; the hall was illuminated by the ceiling lights but the Persian carpet with the vivid colors was empty. His cherished wife and beloved pet was nowhere in sight. He pulled the carry-all inside and relocked the door. The only sign of life in the living room came from the flickering of about a dozen church candles, distributed evenly and burning silently. He went deeper into the apartment past the bedroom on one side and the office and playroom on the other, even further in, the door to the laundry room was open and he stopped on the doorjamb. Anna was bent over the washing machine at the other end of the long-stretched room, with her back to him, unaware of his return, seemingly without a care in the world.

Robert cleared his throat. She froze for a moment, closed the lid of the washing machine, pressed the start button, whirled around and crossed the room in her impossibly high heels. She then sank on her knees right in front of his feet. Her movements were fast, sure and graceful and as usual he admired the seeming easiness in which she moved wearing those six and a half inch high instruments of torture. He also saw the big alligator clamps she had put on her nipples; their sharp, pointy teeth would undoubtedly leave bloody, lasting marks on her nipples.

Those clamps, more than her whispered apologies and the fact that though she was bent over his feet she didn’t dare touch his shoes with her lips, were a sure sign that she was feeling very bad about something, something more than just not having been in her space on the rug at his return.

“Get up and look at me, Anna, my pet!” His voice was stern and cold; he wanted her to know that she was in deep trouble, but also that he still loved her. “Look at me and tell me what happened, baby-girl!”

Even with her highest heels Anna had to tilt her head back and look up to be able to look into his eyes. Standing at a bit over 5’ 1’’ on her socks, the heels brought her up to almost 5’ 8’’ which meant that she still was half a foot shorter than his generous 6’ 3’’ frame. A former Quaterback of the New York Yankees he had ended his professional career at 26 when his knees had started to give out on him and he had earned enough to live comfortably off the interests for the rest of his life.

He had quickly found out that retirement did not suit him and had gone back to school to work on a masters degree in business administration and software design. He had founded his own firm and after a slow start, he now was the head of an internationally operating IT-firm.

“Do I have to repeat my order, pet?”

“No, Master ,please forgive your unworthy pet. I have no excuse for my failure.”

“Tell me about your day, Anna!”

His words and expression didn’t betray that what he really wanted to do was to pull her in his arms and forgive her transgressions whatever they may have been, but he knew that he would not act on that impulse. He was not only her loving Husband, he also was her Master and thus the one responsible to make sure that she clearly felt the consequences for having disobeyed his orders. 

“I started work at seven and called it a day at three-thirty. When I came home, I took a shower and gave myself an enema as per your orders, Master. The soap solution I used must have been too strong. I had to repeat the cold water rinse-out twice which made me a bit late, but still I felt drained and tired and decided to lay down for a short nap. I set the kitchen chronometer to twenty minutes. But when I woke up I saw that almost two and a half hours had passed and I panicked.

“I knew that I had still most of my chores to do before your return and that the probability of that happening was very low thanks to the two hours I lost sleeping. I’m sorry, Master, please punish me.”

“I will, my pet, in time, but first tell me, which of your chores did you do first after you had calmed down and tell me in detail what those chores were.”

“I had to do the laundry, clean the master bathroom, dust the playroom and prepare dinner. I started with dinner to make sure that you would not go hungry, Master, then I cleaned the bathroom and dusted the playroom. I hoped that you would be late to also get the laundry done before your return, but that evidently did not work out. I’m sorry that you now have to punish me for my self-indulgence, negligence and disobedience.“

“Anna, my pet, don’t you think that as your Master it should be up to me to decide for what you will be punished and what that punishment should be?”

“Of course, Master. I did not want to presume. Do with me as you wish.”

“I will, my pet. For starters I want to have a closer look at you. Turn around, bent down and pull your buttocks apart.”

He switched the corridor lights on and waited for Anna to assume the position. Almost despite himself he admired her perfectly toned thighs, buttocks and calves, a perfection made even more evident by the high heels she was wearing according to his orders. 

“Nice visual, pet. And now let’s have a more hands-on approach,” Robert stepped closer and put his hands on top of hers, pulling her butt cheeks even further apart.

“You can let go now, put your hands in your neck instead,” Anna obeyed immediately. He let his hands roam over her buttocks and upper thighs up to her waist. He put his hands around her waist and encircled it completely. This result of months of rigorous corset training always made him smile. He pulled her back against his crotch, tempted to simply let his pants drop and fuck her right here in the corridor on the threshold to the laundry room, but for him exercising self-control was part and parcel of being a good Master. So he didn’t, though his cock was fully engorged and straining against his trousers.

He changed his grip and held her with one hand only while his other hand slid down between her butt cheeks, though he was not interested in exploring or inspecting her rear opening. He massaged Anna’s perineum and retraced her slit from the back to the front with his index finger. His touch had the lightness of a feather.

As always his touch made her wet even though she was about to be punished. She shuddered and he could tell that she had missed his touch. He pulled her upper body up against his chest, lifted her off the floor and carried her to the living room. Her blue-green eyes were dilated in arousal when he set her down in front of the couch.

“Now, my pet, let’s get to with what I initially had planned this evening to start: a sound maintenance spanking. You would have had one today anyway ands you missed three while I was gone; we simply can not let that stand. To make up for that you will get daily maintenance. I count today as your regularly scheduled twice weekly maintenance. Saturday, Sunday and Monday will make up for the ones we missed and then we’ll be back to your regular Tuesday and Friday sessions. Get over my lap, my pet.”

Anna draped herself over her Master’s muscular thighs. She only removed her hands from behind her neck to get in position and then replaced them there.

“Since you still have a punishment for negligence and one for disobedience coming I will go easy on you and use only my bare hand for your maintenance.”

“Thank you, Master. You are very kind to this unworthy slave.”

“Thank me when your punishments are over and you still think so, pet. Time to get started on your maintenance. Try to relax!” Robert ran his hands over her thighs and buttocks, caressing every square centimeter of her skin as if he needed to rediscover its texture. Instead of relaxing into the touch she broke out in goose pebbles and tensed up, another sign of her arousal. He continued with his ministration until she had really relaxed and then started the spanking without warning or further preamble.

Anna squeaked right after the first spank. It hit both of her cheeks hard enough to let her firm, well toned buttocks jiggle. He allowed her a short break between swats to let it sink in and smiled at her reaction. She moaned softly with each impact, but didn’t tense up or kick out. She remained relaxed just as he had known she would. Robert knew her body’s reaction to pain better than the back of his own hands. So, he also was not surprised when she started to spread her legs after about a score of swats. When his internal tally had reached thirty he paused the spanking and resumed his caresses.

“You know, my pet, as a conscientious Master I should now lecture you on your failings and tell you how disappointed I am about your negligence and disobedience and that I expect better from my precious, well trained pet. I should tell you that those transgression deserve especially hard punishments and a lot of other things, but you know that already. You know that you will be punished in a way I deem appropriate when I decide that the time for punishment has come. It’s time for the next part of your maintenance session. Are you ready, my pet?”

Anna knew that it had only been a rhetorical question. She knew she would receive exactly the number of spanks he intended to give her, regardless if she was ready or not. She could stop the session by using her safe word but she knew that she would not need it. So, she nodded in answer to his rhetorical question and he resumed the spanking.

Anna’s butt cheeks had already turned into an enticing shade of pink and now Master Robert worked on reddening them further and he changed tactics. The individual spanks became harder and he only aimed at one buttock at a time. He also reduced the intervals between the swats and he alternated sides after three spanks. Anna had no idea how many times his palm had landed on her increasingly hot flesh by the time he once again switched to caresses. The third set of spanks was even longer and harder than the second and she had long stopped trying to hold back her tears. Finally he said, “We’re done with your maintenance for today, Anna, my pet. Get off my lap and on your knees you’ll receive your punishment for disobedience in the playroom.”

Anna slid off her Master’s lap, tears still running down her face; she kissed his hands and started to stand up, Master Robert put a hand on her shoulder and held her down.

 

2\. Punished for disobedience

“Oh no, young lady, as part of your punishment for negligence the only way you will move in this apartment is on your hands and knees, until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master. I apologize for my actions and presumptions.”

“Come, my pet.”

Master Robert led the way to the back of the house and their play room, aka dungeon. It was hard for her to keep up with his long strides. The nipple clamps still bit her hard buds and the chain connecting them tingled softly. The play room had no windows and was equipped with overhead ´lights that could be dimmed. Robert ordered her to lie on her back in the middle of the room and she hurried to obey. She kept her feet shoulder wide apart and was about to stretch her hands over her head when her Master stopped her.

“No, my pet, stretch your arms to the side, at a 90° angle from your body. Close your eyes while I prepare you for your punishment.”

She didn’t even consider not to obey. He bent down and fastened two chains to the rings at her ankle cuffs. He then fastened a third and fourth chain to the rings on her wrist cuffs and then activated the wedge-shaped self-inflating mattress on which she was lying. When it was full her hips were at the approximate height of the seat of a chair while her head and shoulders still rested on the floor.

Even as tall a man as Master Robert was he had to stretch on his tiptoes to reach the keypad mounted high on the wall. The chains fastened to Anna’s wrist cuffs retracted and stretched her arms to their full length, exerting constant, but not painful pressure on her joints. She knew from experience that this was only the first step in her preparation. The positioning of her legs was next on her Master’s agenda. Robert walked closer to the door and started to enter numbers on another keypad much lower on the wall. The chains attached to her ankle cuffs began to pull at her legs. They simultaneously stretched them, raised them up and spread them, just past the point she still would have considered reasonably comfortable but not far enough to cause her real discomfort.

Robert walked over to the sink. She heard the water running but with her eyes closed she could only guess at what her Master was doing. About a minute or two later she knew it for a fact. He had wetted a washcloth and used it to clean her nether region. That done, he patted her dry with a fluffy towel.

“Open your eyes, my pet. I do not want you to miss out on even a small part of your punishment.”

She obeyed and smiled up at her Master. Robert walked over to the wall facing the door; it held most of their disciplinarian implements. He removed a custom made flogger from its hook and returned to Anna. He loomed over her spread legs and raised the flogger he had selected. It had two to three dozen leather strands with tiny wooden beads woven into the tip of every strand and a riding crop without the leather loop at the end. 

The crop added a memorable extra sting to every stroke. He let it fly and struck her right thigh, hard enough to leave a slight mark but not hard enough to bring her to tears; that was for later. He repeated the stroke twice and then changed sides and aimed at the left thigh, alo three times. The next three strokes hit her nether lips and clit.

Anna cried out and moaned. Master Robert knew his pet well enough to be aware that she was hovering on the threshold between pleasure and pain. He would tip the scales first to pain and then lead her back to pleasure, not all the way over the edge, but close enough to drive her to distraction; after all this was supposed to be a punishment. He steadily increased the strength of his lashes and by the end of the third set of nine lashes each Anna was openly crying and writhing under the flogger as far as her restraints allowed. 

Robert knew that she no longer felt the individual strokes, Her legs, thighs and sex were uniformly screaming with pain and her earlier arousal was gone completely but she was equally far away from slipping into subspace, The next set of nine lashes was less hard than his first stroke had been. He knew she longed to speak up.

“Can it, my pet. We’re not done yet, far from it. I know you hurt, but you deserve the punishment, right, sweetie?”

“Yes, Master, I deserve to be punished as you deem fit,” Anna answered between sobs and with tears running down her face.

“Tell me if you need me to stop for a while. Use your guard word if you have to.”

“I deserve the punishment, Master. I will take what I have coming,” Anna was still crying but as often before her attitude did not fail to impress him.

“You’re very brave, my pet, but to see your punishment for disobedience through you’ll have to take two more sets. The first will be the hardest so far, compared to which the last one will feel like love taps only, I decided to show you some leniencym despite everything. Are you ready, my pet?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Master.”

“Then lets get this over with,” He raised the flogger again and the sound it made when it sliced through the air let her know that he had not exaggerated when he had told her that the next nine strokes would be the hardest yet. She promised herself that she would be brave and not cry out, but the pain was too much to take it silently.

Anna cried out, fresh tears filled her eyes. She desperately wanted to use the guard word. She knew it would stop the punishment at least for a while. Her Master would graciously give her the time she needed to calm down and would care for the welts and bruises, but then he would see the rest of it through without easing her into it first. Ultimately, taking a respite would only make it harder to take in the end.

So, Anna held her tongue except for crying out in pain. After the ninth stroke the took the flogger in his right hand, bent down and started to caress the inside of her thighs with his left. His touch was extremely gentle. He suppressed a smile when he felt his pet relax slowly. Her eyes were wide open and filled with tears, but he doubted that she saw much beyond the tip of her nose. His ministrations were not limited to the insides of her thighs.

Master Robert let his fingertips also slide over the back of her thighs, up to her knees. He patted her sex and the lower part of her buttocks he had thoroughly reddened during the maintenance spanking earlier. He also let his hand roam along her slim waist but did not come close to her clitoris. He knew her thighs and buttocks and sex were burning in pain, but her despite that slowly rising arousal told him that his plan was working exactly as he had planned. He would bring her to the edge of orgasm and then deny her release.

And after having already been denied the whole time of his absence it would not take more than his simple teasing caresses to get her to that point. She tried to push herself towards his touch; he saw the wetness slowly dripping from her center. Robert smiled and stopped his ministrations. She was exactly where he wanted her to be. She was ready.

“Now, my pet. It’s time for the last set of your punishment. I just told you that I would take it easy on you with that last set, but I changed my mind, as is my prerogative as your Master. The strokes to your thighs will still be relatively light, The strokes on your labia and clit, however, I will make count. You will feel them for a few days. Everything else would be a waste. And we can’t have that, can we, my pet?”

“No, Master, I deserve it. Maybe you should make the strokes to my thighs extra hard as well. It would only be fair, Master.”

“Yes, my pet, it would. Though some people might say that your failure to do your chores and wait for me in your spot was only a minor transgression. Do you agree, Anna?”

“No, Master I do not agree with those people. We both know better. The mere fact that I fell asleep for almost two hours longer than I had planned is not a slight oversight or a minor transgression. It was a symptom of the sad truth that my mind was not where it should have been, on my chores and my duty to you, to my Master. If I had been focused solely on that, I would not have overslept. My subconscious would have kept me centered on what really counts; my service to you, Master. It was a failure to serve you and as such it was more than fair, Master.”

“Well, my pet, your punishment is not quite over yet. We have nine more lashes to go and in compliance with your earlier request I will make all of them count. We will deal later with the consequences of your negligence. Are you ready, pet?”

“As ready as I can be, Master. Please continue my punishment.”

Master Robert raised the flogger-riding crop combination and let it fall on her right thigh in a hard stroke. Anna cried out in pain and new tears were rolling down her face but there also was a smile playing around her lips. The next two strokes only added to her tears. He then focused on her nether lips and clitoris and it felt as if every throng of the flogger was splitting her in half. The last three strokes hit her left thigh. Her tears and sobs were almost too loud to hear their impact on her flesh. When he was done he let the flogger fall to the floor.

“You were a very naughty girl today, my Anna, but you took your punishment well and I think we both deserve a small reward. I missed being inside of you, my pet. I know you are in pain at the moment but I can also see and smell your arousal. That’s why I’ll grant you an orgasm, a small one though, you still need to be punished for your negligence.”

 

-x-x-x-

 

3\. Anna’s reward

While talking Master Robert had knelt between Anna’s spread legs and let his pants drop to the floor and pulled down his under wear. His long, hard cock was standing erect and the tip was already dripping with precum.

“Now, my pet-before you get your reward we’ll get rid of those nasty clamps. I think you wore them long enough for today.”

That said, he reached over and unclipped both Alligator clamps. The blood rushing back into the squashed buds was so painful it focused all of her attention on those two points; leaving her unaware that her Master had already entered her. His strong shaft brushing over her love spot brought her back to reality. By then Master Robert had already established a rhythm, slow, grinding and deeply penetrating thrusts. Anna used the strength of her thighs to raise herself up from the air mattress. She began to rock her hips and match his rhythm, intensifying the contact as best as she could. It drove her to the brink of orgasm much faster than her Master had expected. She started to beg,

“Master, please, I need to… Please let me come, Master.”

“I told you that you’d be allowed to come as a reward, my pet. So, come for me, now.”

Anna’s inner muscles contracted , they massaged his cock, squeezed it from the base up to the tip and down again but not like the gentle Caribbean sea lapping at the sands of the beaches but more like the tide breaking itself in a foam at the stony Atlantic coastline. In contrast to his pet he had not gone without release during his trip, but he also not accepted the numerous invitations he had received every evening. During his active time as a football player Master Robert had accepted enough invitations for one-night-stands to last him a lifetime and maybe longer. He had brought himself to orgasm watching and re-watching her how she masturbated at his command. He also had played some of the recordings he had made of a few of their sessions over the years.

He closed his fingers around her slim waist and pulled her close effectively immobilizing her when he was all in and joined her in release. A couple of minutes later his penis was starting to grow soft again and her inner muscles had relaxed. At the height of her orgasm Anna had cried out his name, a sure sign that it had not just been the small orgasm he had allowed. He reminded himself that he had not ordered her to be silent. So, he saw no reason to complicate his life further by adding another punishment.

As he started to pull out, she moaned softly in protest, but she knew better than trying to hold him inside by once again contracting her muscles. Master Robert stood up, discarded the rest of his clothing and started to free her from the chains and deinflated the air mattress. Then he stretched out on the floor and pulled her in his arms. He positioned his right leg between her thighs to keep the tortured flesh from touching.

She sighed contentedly at being held. A few minutes later she whispered, “May I ask a question, Master?”

“Yes, my pet, you may ask another question and I will answer honestly.”

“Thank you, Master. What will be my punishment for negligence?”

“I’ll let you know in a while, my sweet pet, but first I want you to tell me about your nights alone. Did you sleep well? I purposely did not ask you about that during our video conversations, but I need to know now.”

“The first night was horrible, Master. I barely got any sleep. With your kind permission I climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but without you at my side it was far too big and cold and empty. It made me feel worse than just alone. I felt solitary and abandoned. I couldn’t sleep. All I could do was to turn restlessly from side to side. In the early morning hours I finally gave up and stretched out on my mattress at the foot of the bed with my blanket. Out there on the floor in my assigned space I fell asleep and almost overslept.”

“Tell me more about that, pet.”

“You know that I usually wake up at least a few minutes before the alarm goes off. That morning the shrill sound propelled me out of sleep, It took me some time to fully realize why I was on the floor and that you were hundreds of miles away. The next night I didn’t even try to sleep in the bed. I already knew that it would not work.

“So, I stretched out on the mattress and slipped into a sleeping bag. It gave me a small measure of comfort, but the sleeping bag was a poor substitute for the security I feel being held in your arms, Master. Being without you made me feel alone and lonely. That night the mattress was not enough to let me fall asleep. I missed you too much. I was so tired from the night before and I knew that I had to get some sleep if I did not want to blow up at my people the next day for no valid reason.

“I decided that I needed another place to sleep. I wanted to go to the playroom, but then I remembered that you had told me only to enter it to clean or dust it, for no other reason. That only left me with one option: the cage in the walk-in closet.”

“That was very brave of you, my pet. I know how much you hate being confined to the cage.”

“It was the only place left to go, but you don’t have to worry you can still use the cage as an efficient punishment. Yes, I sought it out in your absence, Master. I know it sounds strange but being locked in the cage made me feel my loneliness and it also and foremost made me feel safe. The iron bars surrounding me on all sides.

“It usually makes me feel trapped, but while you were gone the iron bars around me, my body encased in the Mummy sleeping bag, my hands cuffed to the bars of the cage door. The key was hanging on a hook at the upper left edge of the cage just in reach of my fingertips if I really focused on stretching. All of that combined turned something I usually dread into a place where I felt whole and safe. I alternated between spending the night in the cage and sleeping on the mattress. So, Master, may I ask? Will the cage be a part of my punishment for negligence?”

“After everything you just told me my pet, I’m almost tempted to make it so, but I will not. I missed holding you in my arms at night while I was gone. Putting you in the cage at night would punish me more than you, and I do not plan on punishing myself for things you did wrong.

“For negligence you will stay on your hands and knees for the rest of the day, Tomorrow morning you will get up three hours earlier than usual on the weekends to finish today’s chores. When you are done and there is still enough time you will go to the gym and run a few miles on the treadmill or cross trainer.

“At nine I want you to wake me up with my cock in your mouth and suck me ‘til I’m hard. I may or may not reward you by coming in your mouth. Then you may serve me under the shower and prepare breakfast and after that I will lace you in your training corset and we will spend the day together just enjoying each others company.

“Late afternoon I will give you your maintenance spanking, put you in your formal Victorian dress and we will go to Charles and Megan’s dinner party. On Sunday, we’ll spend the morning in the gym, you’ll do two sets of positioning training, wearing the training corset and get another round of maintenance discipline, before I let you make dinner.

”I know you did your monthly corset training last weekend, just hearing about it on the video-link gave me an incredible hard-on, having to do it again this weekend and the next is part of your punishment, and starting with the weekend after that we will intensify the corset training to every other weekend instead of once a month.

“I do not need you to go down to the 16 inches the young women of the Victorian area were supposed to sport. I don’t think that would be healthy and it’s likely to interfere with your ability to do your job. We already made good progress in getting you down from twenty-four to twenty-one and a half inch, especially in the two weeks of intensive training last summer. Nineteen and a half inch sounds like a reachable long term goal. Did you get it all, my Anna?”

“Yes, Master, I think so. As punishment for my negligence I will have to crawl around the apartment for the rest of the day, like a real pet. I will have to get up three hours early tomorrow to finish today’s chores and I will have to get used to an accelerated rate of corset training, Am I right, Master?”

“Yes and no, sweet Anna. You are point on with the first two things, but the increase in corset training is not part of your punishment. We would have done that anyway. While I was gone and I saw those other women at the bar walking around in their measly three inch heels like clumsy ducklings. It reminded me of the graceful way you move in much higher heels and how much I love seeing you in the corset.

“The corset training this weekend and the next, however, is part of your punishment. The way you move is so elegant and fluid, despite the limitations the corset imposes, and the fact that I can encircle your waist with my hands and have my fingers touch gives me a thrill far beyond anything I had expected or could have anticipated. And when you’re all dressed up, with the boots and the corset and the veils hiding your beautiful face; it’s almost as if you were not walking like normal mortals, but gliding over the floor, like a world-class ice dancer. That’s such a turn-on. And you can be sure that when we return from dinner tomorrow, I will get you out of those cumbersome clothes and ravish you. And now, hurry to the bedroom and set up the chess table, I’m in the mood to play before I let you feed me.”

“Yes, Master. I took the liberty to set up the chess table last night before I crawled into my cage, hoping that you would want to play a few games tonight. Would you like something to drink during our game, Master?”

“A glass of cold Chardonnay would be nice and sine I feel particularly generous at the moment, you may have some yourself, but do not forget that you can’t just get up and carry the glasses and the bottle to the bedroom, use a tray to push it in front of you. You may stand up to open the cabinets for the glasses and the refrigerator for the bottle. Now, scoot; I’ll get dressed in something more comfortable than the suit. And Anna, I want you to take the white pieces today.”

“Yes, Master, thank you, Master.”

They both knew that given a choice Anna would not have chosen white. She was a much better player than her Master and did not need the starting advantage to win against her Master who was still learning the game. She rolled on her front, pressed herself on her hands and knees and crawled out of the playroom.

 

-x-x-x-

 

About twenty minutes later, Anna said, “Check and mate, Master. Do you want me to set up the board for another game?”

“No, Anna, my pet. Losing to you three times in a row in about a quarter of an hour’s time is about all my male ego can take, sweetie. Put the pieces back in their drawer and go and prepare dinner.”

“Yes, Master, as you wish.”

Anna put the hand-carved chess-pieces back in their felt-lined individual compartments of the desk drawer and started to get on her hands and knees to crawl into the kitchen, but her Master stopped her.

“Freeze, my pet, I’ve just decided that I deserve a reward for playing this game with you in which you probably al ways will be better than I am.”

“But Master, you’ve already gotten much better. In the beginning it took longer to set the board than to actually win.”

“Don’t flatter me, my pet. You know I don’t respond well to that.”

“I would not have said it if it were not true, Master.”

“Whatever, dear. Bend forwards and brace yourself on your elbows on the tabletop, keep you back straight and spread your legs. I’m going to take what is mine.”

Anna moved to obey but her Master stopped her again.

“No, my pet. I want you on your knees instead. Put your hands behind your back and suck me hard.”

Anna obeyed without a moment’s hesitation and began to suck his half-hard cock. She started with its tip and felt his shaft grow from the first contact with her tongue. A couple of minutes later he ordered her back over the gaming table. His penis was now rock hard and stood at attention. He used his fingers to spread her wetness from her center over her sphincter to prepare her rear opening for penetration. When he was satisfied with her reaction, he positioned the head of his phallus at her ass hole and pushed carefully in.

He smiled at how tight she still was, at the way her inner walls closed in around him, almost holding him but not with the vice grip they had had in the beginning of their relationship. It was no longer an unconscious effort to protect herself against an unwanted intrusion, but she also had enjoyed being taken anally despite the discomfort. Now, she no longer felt any pain being taken that way, except when he forced her to wear an extremely big butt plug for several hours. Her training had focused on giving her better control of her inner muscles and her sphincter.

If she really concentrated on that it would be very hard to enter her with anything bigger than a small finger against her will. And that was what her training had aimed at from the beginning, to make her trust him implicitly, push her limits and expand them slowly, get her to do things willingly her rather conservative upbringing would have considered disgusting or revolting, demeaning or humiliating, just because he had asked her to do these things.

Her training had aimed to turn her into the obedient pet she had become, without destroying the strong, independent, successful woman she was outside of their house. He was very proud of her. She had been successful when they had met, but learning how to submit to him, to one man had turned her into an even more successful business woman. At 33 she was the Chief Financial Officer of a Fortune 100 firm, basically at the top of her chosen field.

Anna moaned and wriggled her hips in reaction to his vigorous thrusts. He already knew the answer but he asked anyway, “Are you alright, my pet?”

“Mhm, yes, Master, but please, Master could you go deeper and move faster? I missed feeling you inside of me this way. Please, Master, fuck me hard.”

“Don’t you think that that’s only for me to decide, my pet? But for once I’m inclined to agree, We have to make extra sure that those enemas really did their job, after all, they got you in trouble in the first place by taking more time than they should have.”

Master Robert adapted the movement of his hips going slower now but putting more force behind each one. Anna’s moans got louder and she breathlessly breathed, Thank you, Master, you’re very kind and generous.”

“You’re delusional, pet, you got that all wrong. I’m stern and demanding, not generous. I know you are almost ready for another orgasm but I’m not inclined to grant you one just now. Don’t forget; this is first and foremost about my pleasure, my pet, not yours.”

“Of course, Master; your pleasure is the only thing of importance.”

“Don’t try to placate me, Anna, pet. I could be tempted to see it as an attempt to top from the bottom and you know that I have a very dim view of that. Uppity is among the things I absolutely can’t condone. I thought I taught you that lesson a long time ago.”

“Yes, Master, you did. I learnt it well, even if it was the hard way. I did not say what I did because I tried to placate or humor you, Master. I said it because it’s true. You already generously granted me an orgasm tonight; it would be presumptuous of me to even hope for more, Master.”

“You can al ways hope, Anna. Don’t forget: hope was the only thing Pandora could catch and preserve for humanity when everything else escaped. And now be quiet, baby, enough talking. I have to focus or I will be the one who loses control and comes, but I do not plan on doing that, I want to make it very hard for you not to come. I want to hear you beg for release. And think hard on whether or not I’ll grant your request. Don’t forget, Anna, hope is eternal.”

Master Robert abruptly stopped his thrusts and pulled her close, entering her all the way. His hands encircled her waist and he tightened his hold until she stopped moving. She had a hard time to adapt to the change but did her best to obey. He then let his hands slide from her waist up to her breasts and started to massage them gently, adding another focus point for her arousal. Anna put her head in her neck and pressed in his touch as best as she could. Simultaneously he moved his hips back until only the tip f his penis was still inside of her. 

“Hold still, pet.”

Anna was tempted to aim for more contact, but she also knew that immediate obedience would bring better rewards in the end. Master Robert entered her again and moved his hips in slow circles as if he wanted to map the inside of her lower bowels. It widened her rear entrance and pushed her closer to the edge. To make it even harder for her he started to squeeze her breasts and roll her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs.

The now very slow movements would drive her even crazier than the fast, hard thrusts earlier had. She started to moan and grunt, begging for release without words. Her inner muscles were massaging his cock and he felt himself getting closer to his own release with every heartbeat.

“I’m going to come now, my pet, but I want you to stay calm and keep control. You are not allowed to come. See it as part of your punishment for negligence. Don’t look at me like a wounded kitten. I know it’s hard, my pet, but I also know that you are my good, sweet girl and that you can do it, Anna.”

“Thank you for your trust, Master,” Anna answered in a whisper. She was so aroused that she was unable to speak any louder.

Master Robert added to that by pinching her still sore nipples and resuming his fast thrusts. He pushed all the way in, held her close and shouted “Anna!!!!” It felt as if his warm seed filled her up inside and she never wanted it to end. He stayed inside until his shaft began to grow soft. When he pulled out, he raised her torso against his chest, turned her around and kissed her. She was dizzy with need and drank in his demanding tongue like someone about to expire from dehydration. When they had to break the kiss to breathe, he looked at her still unfocused eyes and patted her slightly bruised behind.

“Stay like this, my pet. I want you to wear a butt plug for dinner or maybe a bit longer. I haven’t decided on that yet. The plug will keep my sperm from leaking out on the floor and we can’t risk it sullying the whole house, can we, my pet? I’ll be back in a moment.”

Master Robert walked over to the dresser and took a medium sized butt plug from a drawer as well as a tube containing a salve a pharmacist friend of his had developed special for his use. It made sure that regardless of how wide her sphincter was stretched during training and sessions, it would never becomes loose or wear out but return to its virginal circumference.

Master Robert knew of Masters who stretched the anal opening of their slaves and submissives to the point of irreparably tearing the ring muscles to make them able to accommodate all sizes of dildos and other objects, like their Masters and Mistresses fists and arms, It also made them incontinent and forced them to wear inflatable butt plugs and adult diapers all the time when not in use. But that kind of servitude was not something he wanted for his beloved pet and wife. He wanted her to be joyfully his, even when his discipline and punishments made her cry.

He was as proud of her outside independence and her professional success as he was of her loving smile, her reddened backside and her eagerness to please him in any way. He also was extremely possessive of his Anna. Even if she had been amenable to it, he never would have allowed her to play with other Masters; Anna was his and his alone. There was no other Master or Mistress in their circle of friends and acquaintances he trusted enough to leave her in their care. Robert trusted his pet but he did not trust the rest of the world.

“Bend over, pull your ass cheeks apart and present yourself to me, pet,” He ordered as he returned to her side. She obeyed and he put the salve on her sphincter, making sure to rub it in good. It contained a fast acting agent similar to capsaicin cream but without the burning. It made the ring muscle contract for at least an hour during which time it was impossible to widen it without causing damage. After that hour the components had been completely absorbed by the skin and the muscle once again reacted normally. He had chosen a phallus-like plug that would be relatively easy to remove and inserted it quickly. Then he fastened a harness around her slim waist to hold it in place.

He pulled her over his thighs and administered about two dozen medium hard swats to her still reddened behind and then sent her to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She got on her hands and knees and crawled towards the door, without having to be reminded not to walk upright. When she had reached the threshold he said, “Pet , you may set the table for two, despite your transgressions. I’ll take care of the glasses and the chess table.”

Anna looked back and answered, “Thank you, Master.” 

 

-x-x-x-

 

4\. Victorian Dining

After dinner consisting of bite sized pieces of marinated chicken breast with carrots, broccoli and a ginger-soy-sauce and rice wine and Basmati rice; and fresh-cut strawberries for dessert, Anna cleaned the kitchen and filled the dish washer. They had talked about his business trip and her work. And he had again been reminded why he needed her keen intellect, quick mind and sharp whit as much as her obedience, adoration, devotion and willing submission. He followed her carrying a snack tray when she crawled over to the living room. Her buttocks were swaying gently and the butt plug peeked out enticingly from between them.

He placed the tray on the couch table and stretched out on the couch on his left side. Anna was on the floor on her spread knees, waiting for his orders. He invited her to join him on the couch and snuggle in his arms and they continued their dinner conversation.

When he decided that it was time for them to retire for the night, Master Robert fastened a dog collar around her throat, clipped a leash on and promenaded her around in their big, isolated backyard. He knew they were protected from prying eyes but he loved to parade her around this way either in the privacy of their fenced in yard or in the semi-public setting of a private lifestyle club.

After their evening stroll they prepared for bed and Master Robert allowed Anna to remove the plug. He made love to his pet by once again taking her anally and this time he granted her the release she was craving so much. Anna quickly fell asleep in her Master’s arms. The next morning she woke up seconds before the alarm sounded and stopped it after the first chime. She apparently had not moved a single muscle during the night and was surprised to find that her Master who was usually wide awake with the first sound of the phone, alarm clock or door bell or the sound of a cell phone, that morning was still sleeping when she got up to finish her chores.

She stretched and winced a bit at feeling her swollen pussy lips and her burning inner thighs, but even with her Master still asleep she resisted the temptation to rub those areas. She knew it was not allowed. Anna was about to lower herself on her hands and knees when she remembered that this part of her punishment was over. It took her one and a half hours to finish the laundry. She then went to their gym in the basement for an hour and took a shower. Anna then climbed back into bed and woke her Master up as he had ordered the day before. He came in her mouth and she swallowed every single drop, then he took a shower while she prepared breakfast.

They got dressed and went grocery shopping. After their return he gave her a quick chemical enema, took her anally and laced her into the training corset. For a couple of hours she worked in the garden under his watchful eyes. Every once in a while, he called her over and fondled her to the point of making her beg for release he did not grant. Her maintenance discipline in the afternoon consisted of a few dozen strokes with a wooden paddle on the back of her thighs. Anna was in tears when her Master was done but she was also extremely aroused, enough for him to take pity on her and grant her an orgasm.

Then he started to get them ready for their dinner date at Megan and Master Charles’ house by sending her to take a shower and shave herself all over. Doing that as well as her hair and make-up took an hour, getting her dressed and laced in the formal corset another 45 min. While systematically tightening her laces Master Robert got dressed himself, cursing internally at the stiffness and scratchiness of the authentic fabric of his suit.

He adjusted Anna’s outer veil, when the door bell rang announcing that the town car they had ordered for the night was ready for them. Master Robert took his pet at the elbow and guided her into the limousine. He knew that due to the three layers of face veil he insisted she wear during their trip she could barely see more than the rough contour of the objects and persons around. It forced her to rely on his judgment and guidance at all times, since more often than not her hands were also bound during those trips even if the bondage was hidden under a shawl or stole he had draped over her hands.

This night Master Robert had used a hobble skirt instead of wrist restraints; under the beige and white silk skirt, embroidered with hundreds of pearls she wore a form-fitting taffetas skirt that made sure that she would keep her legs close together and made it all but impossible to cross them in any way; and though it got wider from the knees down towards the ankles it did severely curtail her freedom of movement by not allowing her to make steps longer than six or seven inches. They arrived at their friend’s house just in time and dismissed the driver and car until they would need him again for the trip back.

Master Robert generously removed the veils when Master Charles greeted them at the front door. About half of the guests were already present and mingling in the parlor with an aperitif in their hands. Anna accepted a flute of champagne from one of the servers hired for this evening and looked around. She saw Charles making the rounds, seemingly without a care in the world, the consummate host. She saw his brother-in-law and his wife. Anna had met everyone in the room on numerous other occasions; they were all part of their circle of like-minded friends and usually everyone involved wore a lot less than this evening. The one person Anna expected to see but could not spot anywhere was Megan, their hostess. A bell announced that dinner would be served in ten minutes and Anna hoped that her friend was in the kitchen busy with last minute preparations. 

The ten minutes passed and she exchanged greetings and small-talk with other guests, but still had to take more than a tiny sip of her slowly warming champagne. She counted the people in the parlor, nine people, including herself her Master and husband and Master Charles. That meant that aside from the hostess one couple was still absent. Charles asked for silence and told everyone that they would give Master Thomas and his wife Bettina ten more minutes before they all would proceed to the dining room down the hall.

Ten minutes later there was still no sign of Thomas, Bettina or Megan; Charles offered his arm to Mistress Marguerite who had attended with one of her male slaves, Anna - he had informed them as Master of the house when they had arrived - was to sit at his left and Master Robert, as the most honored male guest at Megan’s right. When the doors to the dining room were opened by a servant they were all in for a surprise: Megan, their hostess and Lady of the house was standing in the room, facing the wall. Her ample skirts and bustle had been trussed up, revealing a welted, obviously freshly caned backside. Charles didn’t pay his wife any attention but instead led Mistress Marguerite to her seat at his right. A couple of minutes later everybody was seated and the chief-server told Charles that their soup was ready to be served who answered him to go ahead and have it brought in in three minutes then he called his wife.

“Megan, restore your clothing and come here.” One of the female servers helped Megan and Charles pointed to the floor to a spot right in front of his feet. Megan had a hard time to get on her knees gracefully due to the tightly laced corset she was wearing. She bent down and kissed the tip of his highly polished shoes.

She came back up again and said, “Thank you, Sir, for giving me the opportunity to pay for my negligence in not ordering the Sherry you wanted to have served tonight. I know I failed in my duty as your wife and as the Lady of your House, Sir, and I failed our guests in not procuring the beverage they have a right to expect at your table. My sincere apologies go to all of you.” 

“You have been duly punished, wife. Your apology is accepted, now go and take your seat at the end of the table as befits you.”

Megan winced a bit when she stood up again but before she started to walk to the other side of the room, she looked back and said, “Thank you, Sir.”

Megan squirmed in her seat until a stern look from the head of the table stopped her and dinner progressed amicably for about three courses despite the short demonstration of domestic discipline and the two empty seats. Before the salmon terrine was served the chief server who normally worked as Charles’ manservant announced the arrival of the two missing guests.

Master Thomas entered the dining room almost at a run, stopped to kiss Megan’s hand in greeting and then made a beeline to the other end of the table. Charles got up and turned towards Thomas. 

“Charles, My friend, I’m awfully sorry to interrupt your evening like this and for potentially disturbing the peace of your house, When I returned from work this evening, looking forward to spend an evening among friends and the manners and mores of a different time I found my house in complete disarray. Tina was running around in a panic like a chicken with its head just chopped off. It took me forever to get her calmed down enough to at least tell me what’s going on She was wearing nothing but a robe though I had told her to be ready when I came home.”

Bettina came in and greeted Megan and the other women with a hug and a kiss and let the men kiss her gloved hand in greeting, but avoided looking in the direction of her husband and Master Charles, even when she was right next to him and let herself be pulled in a hug by Mistress Marguerite.

“Young Lady, do I really have to repeat myself? Did I or didn’t I tell you to wait outside until I have told our esteemed Hosts and our friends the reasons for our tardiness, why we are this ignominiously late?”

Bettina curtsied and answered, “Yes, Sir. You ordered me to wait at the door; I’m sorry that you now have to add another count of disobedience to the list of my transgressions.”

“Yes, I will have at that, young Lady, but it’s not all your responsibility, I should not have tried to repair that oil leak without help. That could have shaved off twenty minutes off our arrival time. And now go and put that cute nose of yours in the corner over there, and not another word.”

Bettina opened her mouth as if to acknowledge his order with a smart “Yes, Sir” but wised up in time and went over to the corner he had indicated where she stood as close to the walls as possible and intertwined her fingers behind her back, the picture perfect of meek obedience.

“When my little girl was finally calm enough to listen to reason she told me that the car I had intended to take tonight, the old Bugatti racing car I inherited from my grandfather, refused to start. I scolded her because she was not allowed to enter that part of the garage without me. She confessed under tears that she had done everything I had told her to do, but that the motor refused to run. She wanted to call a taxi or a town car then, but I decided that it would be better if I took a look at the engine myself.

“It was obvious that the V-belt was ripped, a closer inspection also revealed that we had transmission fluid in puddles on the garage floor. It took me a few minutes to find the leak and a few more to accept that without an adequate spare part, I certainly could not get before next week there was nothing I could do to repair the damage. By then about 20 minutes had passed and my baby had started to get dressed.

“I started to lace her up but the cord ripped. We removed it from the eyelets and hooks and threaded in a spare but that one also ripped. I had expected something like that would happen and had ordered my girl to get replacements two weeks ago which she neglected to do. I had to call Lady Heather at home and ask her to send one of her clerks back to one of her stores, the haberdashery on Broad street, and drop off what we needed. By the time her apprentice dropped off the cord we were already late. I got Bettina dressed as fast as possible and ordered a limousine for us. When it finally came the driver reeked of cheap alcohol and I had to send him away.

“Since I had already had a scotch while getting ready I decided to make my sweet girl drive which means among other things that she is not allowed to have even a single drop of an alcoholic beverage tonight. Bettina is most familiar with her old 1959 Volkswagen Bug, that and the Mini-van. It was not a stylish entrance but it brought us here.”

“Thomas, my friend. I know it’s none of my business but how do you intend to punish your little one’s negligence and disobedience?” Charles asked.

“Oh, for negligence she will spend the next three nights bound in a hogtie in the doghouse in the garden. For uppity, she loses all clothing privileges at home for a week and will be subjected to daily corset training. She also has to answer for two counts of disobedience which will be dealt with by a sound caning tonight and a long session on the wooden pony on which she will be put tomorrow morning.” 

“Why don’t you give her the cane right here, right now, my friend? I’ll gladly borrow you one of our canes.”

“Thank you for the offer, Charles, but my baby is not used to corporal punishment. We are still working on her stamina and her pain threshold. I don’t want to embarrass her and consequently myself by setting her up to fail with a public caning; and we have already monopolized too much of this evening.”

“I respect your decision, Thomas; you know best how much your darling wife can take. Will you allow me to ask another nosy question?”

“Of course, my friend.”

“How many strokes of the cane will Bettina receive?”

“We were a bit more than an hour late. She’ll get one stroke for every minute we were late, minus the twenty minutes that were my responsibility. That makes forty-three.

”Tina, baby go and take a seat at the table, oh, and try not to squirm. I know the plug hurts but you deserve at least some reminder of your status before your punishment.”

Bettina hurried over to the dinner table but blushed furiously when her Master mentioned the butt plug.

The salmon terrine was served and the conversation returned to mundane matters; no one in the room mentioned the hostess’ welted behind or the butt plug firmly lodged in Bettina’s rectum. Or the contour of the small alligator clamps not quite invisible to the eyes of even an uninformed observer another of the women was wearing. Her name was Hannah and she was the submissive part of the only lesbian couple in their group.

 

-x-x-x-

 

After all the dishes had been served the Ladies retired to the sitting room for coffee and a round of Sherry and sweets, while the men following an old tradition went to the library for Brandy and a smoke. As soon as the servers were gone the respectable housewives and independent business women turned into a group of giggling teenagers.

Anna praised the quality of the sherry and emphasized that it tastes better than the brand usually served at those get-togethers. Most of the other Ladies agreed, but Megan blushed and whispered, “Master Charles agrees with you, but that’s not really the problem, dear Anna. What I did was blatant insubordination and disobedience. I deliberately did not follow his orders and put my judgment over his. I deserved to be punished and all things considered he showed a lot of leniency in my punishment.”

There was not much Anna could say to that reasoning, she understood her friend well. Bettina on the other hand, was relatively new to their life style and from Anna’s and Megan’s perspective had still a lot to learn. Thinking back to their own development some of it would probably have to be learnt the hard way.

“I don’t get you guys. Anna, you juggle with millions of Dollars and many people’s lives on a daily basis and yet you can’t wait to get home every day and debase yourself for a guy who fancies himself in charge just because his reproductive organs are on the outside. And Megan you manage dozens of high-end clothing stores all over the country and still defer to your husband as if he were infallible.”

Bettina fell silent to take a breath, and Anna used the chance to answer, “Is that really what you think or are you just angry that your Master shared details of your punishment with us?”

“”That’s not why I’m angry, Anna. I’m angry because my so-called Master did not trust me enough to take the thrashing with the cane without embarrassing myself or him in front of all of you.”

“Forty-three strokes with the cane are not easy to take even if you’re bound and gagged and alone with your Master in a play room,” Anna said. “I don’t think that his decision not to punish you in public has anything to do with a lack of trust on his part. He was just fulfilling one of his primary duties: to look out for you and to protect you. Having been put in the corner might have wounded your pride a little, but would it not have been worse if you had inadvertently or not used your guard word during the punishment? That would really have unduly disrupted our dinner.”

Bettina pushed her shoulders back in protest, a clear sign that she was still agitated. Megan handed her a second cup of coffee, though she knew that Bettina would have preferred a glass of Sherry, but Master Thomas had been very clear about that. She sat down on the couch next to Mistress Marguerite’s boy toy, an exceptionably beautiful male fashion model who had yet to say word one, named Francis. She took a sip of the hot beverage and calmed down.

A few minutes later the topic of the general conversation had changed to a new website offering authentic Victorian age dresses. Bettina stood up and used her spoon against the side of her cup to attract everyone’s attention.

When they had all stopped talking down she said, “Please, accept my apologies for my thoughtless words earlier. I should know better and think before opening my big mouth. Before I met Mater Thomas, I had contact with a number of so-called Dominants who in the end were nothing but selfish, arrogant, sadistic bastards not deserving to be called Dominants or Masters. The men and women we chose are different; they are self-assured and confident and though they might punish us to make sure that we follow the rules we agreed to follow they would never harm us or cause permanent damage. Despite sometimes relegating us to a corner like a naughty child they also respect us as the strong, independent people we also are. We are submissive to our Masters and Mistresses not doormats to be ordered around by anyone who tries. I’m sorry for preaching to the choir.”

Bettina started to put the empty coffee cup down but Hannah stopped her and pulled her in a hug, “It’s alright, Tina, no harm done.”

Megan decided that they all needed another round of Sherry, except for Bettina who was limited to coffee and water. They quickly found back to their light-hearted banter and this time even Francis participated in their exchange. When Master Charles’ manservant came in about half an hour later to remind them that it was time to call it a night, they only reluctantly listened to him and it needed Master Charles coming over from the library to tell them that their limousines and taxis were on the way. They said their good-byes and joined their respective significant others in the parlor.

 

-x-x-x-

 

5\. Epilogue

A soon as the driver had helped Anna who once again had been almost blinded by the veils covering her face to climb into the limousine and the door had closed behind her and her Master. Master Robert pushed the veils aside and kissed her passionately. It took her breath away more efficiently than a further tightening of the corset laces would have. She slid her arms around his waist and hips and held on as if for dear life. Back home, He undressed his pet, put the collar with the leash around her neck and led her through the backyard.

Outside, he ordered her to get on her hands and knees like a good pet and smiled when she obeyed without hesitation. That night, their stroll lasted longer than usual. Back in the bedroom, Master Thomas inspected her pussy lips and found that they were still too swollen for vaginal sex. So he put cuffs on her wrists and ankles, made her kneel on the mattress and took her anally. He allowed her to climax and after that she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, a Sunday, they skipped breakfast except for coffee, went down to the gym for a thorough work-out session, and then spent about two hours in the sauna. They had a light, early lunch after which he gave her her maintenance. This time, just for diversity’s sake, he used a rubber hose on her back, making sure not to hit her below the ribcage to avoid the risk of internal injuries.

It still made her cry and cry out in pain and beg for release, he did not grant her. He removed her from the St. Andrew’s cross in the play room and held her until she had calmed down. Master Robert then laced her in the training corset and made her exercise the servile positions. He praised her when she did well and corrected her with an electrical prod set on low voltage when she got one or the other detail wrong. She thanked him every time but luckily he did not have to use it often.

After two rounds of servile positioning training, Anna’s body was covered in sweat and they went in the garden to weed out a flower bed in the back of the yard. Anna was still wearing the training corset and he had fastened nipple clips with tiny bells on her erect nipples. Master Robert distracted her from her work by fondling her now and again, by playing with her nipples and butt cheeks.

Three hours of relentless teasing later, Anna once again begged her Master to be allowed to come but he didn’t; instead he took her to the bathroom, removed the corset and the clamps and made her suck him off under the shower. He re-laced her in the corset and made her sit down and read for about an hour then they went to dinner. They chose fish and salad still somewhat full from the too rich Victorian food the night before. Back home, Master Robert undressed his pet, inspected her labiae and decided had the swelling had gone down enough for her to be taken vaginally without giving her more pain than pleasure. He then made love to his wife without using any restraints or giving her any orders. He allowed her to come when she asked and held her in his arms until she was asleep. That night they did not go for their walk in the backyard because it had started to rain.

He set the alarm for the next morning a bit earlier than usual and locked her in her cage, after giving her a kiss and assuring her that time in the cage was not meant as a punishment but that it was training, like making her walk on all fours when they went out the night before. In the morning, He took her from the cage, came in her mouth, made her prepare breakfast and administered the last set of make-up maintenance to her breasts, using a riding crop und bringing her to tears and to the brink of an orgasm. He didn’t allow her to come but sent her off to work horny and in clear discomfort.

Every time she moved, her welted globes rubbed against the scratchy bra her Master made her wear that day. She was a bit short-tempered with her people, but not unfairly so. They spent a quiet evening on the couch, cuddling and talking like any couple in love. Master Robert again made her get down on all fours for their stroll, made love to her and allowed her to sleep in the bed with him. The next morning he gave her her regular Tuesday maintenance spanking with his gloved hand and the back of an old wooden hairbrush on her behind that had already been used on her Master when he was still a child, disciplined by his parents. Some of the thrashing received from his father had been so painful that Master Robert promised himself that he would never raise his hand against his own children should he ever have any

 

THE END

 

 

21


End file.
